


Difference

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, divaH, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Difference

Ok, I know, I know. It makes little sense. But you have to understand me, I'm busy with the university and the head is doing what it wants XD  
The basic scene is born imagining one of the billions of fanart on the "virgin killer" sweater, also worn by male models to make irony. In the end it was impossible for me not to imagine Adrian wearing him and, following Adrian, of course Dan (like a couple's photographic set, the one from celebrity XD).  
I hope you like it ♥

[](https://imgur.com/TRhjCKL)


End file.
